Vito Scaletta (Mafia III)
Vito Scaletta is a character in Mafia III. :For the events of Mafia II, please see Vito Scaletta (Mafia II). History Background Vito is the leader of the Italian Gang and runs the River Row district of New Bordeaux, which he had been entrusted with as a lieutenant for the Marcano Crime Family. Prior to that, he saw action during World War II, served a six year term in jail for theft and illegal distribution of federal rations, and worked for both the Clemente and Falcone families, the latter of which accepted Vito into their ranks as an inducted member. He began working for the Marcano family after his exile from Empire Bay as part of a deal negotiated by Leo Galante after he had massacred a large portion of the Empire Bay Triads, a Chinese criminal organization who operate out of Chinatown in that city, and because, according to Jonathan Maguire, he was a key suspect in the death of Carlo Falcone, whom he murdered to fulfill the conditions of his arrangement with Leo. Working for Marcano Through Sal Marcano, he is given the River Row district of New Bordeaux to run as one of his lieutenants circa 1953; however, Sal has never been pleased with this arrangement, having only accepted Vito out of respect for Galante. The situation comes to a head in 1968 when Marcano decides to kill Vito by sending his nephew, Michael Grecco to muscle into Vito's rackets in River Row, so that Marcano can get the hit on Vito sanctioned by the Commission (which he suspects planted Vito into his outfit as a mole), ostensibly because Vito hasn't been kicking up his dues to Sal (in reality, however, because Sal doesn't want Vito to inform the Commission about the casino he's planning to build in the city), only to have his plan interrupted by Lincoln Clay, saving Vito's life. Out of appreciation to Lincoln as well as recognizing that he has the ability to help him get retribution on the Marcano family, Vito joins up with Lincoln as one of his underbosses, along with Cassandra and Thomas Burke, to help him defeat Marcano and take over New Bordeaux's criminal activities. Italian Gang Information coming soon. Working for Lincoln Vito first meets Lincoln at the Retroussé Yacht Club, whose members include Sal Marcano. Vito, who had served in the Second World War, questions Lincoln about his service in Vietnam, leaving right before Sal and Giorgi brief Lincoln about the Federal Reserve robbery, for which Vito is fronting most of his life savings. Several months following Sal's betrayal of the Black Mob, Vito has been struggling to pay his dues to Sal, who has been intentionally squeezing him dry and sabotaging his rackets so that he can get a hit on Vito sanctioned by the Commission. Sal sends his nephew, Michael Grecco, to "help" Vito run River Row, so that he can muscle into Vito's rackets and keep an eye on him. Michael's men eventually ambush Vito and keep him detained in the freezer of Benny's Ristorante, long enough until Michael can kill him - this fails to come to fruition when Vito is unexpectedly rescued by Lincoln. Vito agrees to help him take revenge on Marcano so long as Vito can exact vengeance on Michael Grecco, whom they later detain and torture for information after their initial attempt to . After Vito learns that Sal wants him dead out of fear that he could inform Leo and the rest of the Commission about his plan to build a casino in New Bordeaux, he murders Grecco by running him through a meat grinder and sets out to rebuild his businesses, namely a smuggling operation he runs through a partner (a Cuban woman named Alma Diaz) at his warehouse and the dock union. He later gets into an argument with Cassandra at a sit-down after it is revealed that his men, on Vito's orders, had been killing her men months prior due to conflict between the Haitian Mob and the Marcano Crime Family. Lincoln leaves New Bordeaux If Lincoln leaves New Bordeaux following the death of Sal Marcano, Vito takes over the city and gets Sal's casino up and running, bringing in a lot of money. Associates *Bobby Navarro offers Italian muscle for hire in the form of his lunatic brothers. *Gianni Bruno offers medical upgrades like an additional Adrenaline Shot and increasing stamina and health. *Betty Johnson can get you enemy locations and pick up kickbacks for you. Family *Maria Scaletta (mother, deceased) *Antonio Scaletta (father, deceased) *Francesca Scaletta (sister) *Eric Reilly (brother-in-law) Mission Appearances Story Missions *Time to Make a Change Optional Missions *I Need a Favor *Seems Simple Enough Betrayal Mission Information coming soon. Trivia *Vito appeared as the protagonist of Mafia II and as the unnamed hitman in the Epilogue of Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. Gallery Vito Scaletta (Mafia III) 04.jpg|Vito concept art from Mafia III Vito Scaletta (Mafia III) 03.jpg|Vito concept art from Mafia III Vito Scaletta (Mafia III) 02.jpg|Vito in Gamescom 2015 trailer Vito Scaletta (Mafia III) 05.jpg|Lincoln Clay and Vito Scaletta Vito Scaletta (Mafia III) 07.png|Vito at a sitdown with Lincoln Vito Scaletta (Mafia III) 08.jpg|Vito Scaletta menu artwork Lincoln Clay Case File 839-2982v-68s-2.jpg|FBI Wanted poster Vito Scaletta 2016 Alternative Ending.png|Vito Scaletta in 2016 (optional ending) Category:Mafia III Category:Characters in Mafia III Category:Italian Gang Category:Boss Category:Underboss Category:Unconfirmed Pages